


Oversized shirt, cookies and guitar strings

by My_Evak_Heart



Series: Incantava [3]
Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: F/M, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 16:56:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18392507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Evak_Heart/pseuds/My_Evak_Heart
Summary: Eleonora leaves the party with Edoardo after their first kiss





	Oversized shirt, cookies and guitar strings

Edoardo had turned the heat to the maximum in hope to sooth their shivering bodies, the rain hitting the windshield as they sped off from EDM. Their hair and clothes were drenched from the rain, Edo’s curls a matted mess. Everytime she blinked, Eleonora felt her lashes sticking together, the rain having melted off her mascara.

They pulled up in the driveway and rushed to the door, being hit by a shower of rain yet again. It hadn’t rained in weeks in Rome and, just their luck, the night of their first kiss, it’s pouring heavily.

Edoardo unlocked the security system, getting them inside, finally away from the rain. “Fucking rain…” He ran a hand through his hair, the wet curls forming into little ringlets.

Behind him, Eleonora was trying to contain her shivering, not being one to complain. She toed off her boots as Edoardo disappeared into the house, going god knows where. She hadn’t expected the night to turn out like this; one minute she was taking care of Eva and the next, she was kissing Edoardo Incanti, the one who she promised herself not to fall for. It had all gone so fast.

Edo’s voice pulled her from her thoughts.

“Here.” He handed her a tee shirt and…nothing else.

The brunette cocked an eyebrow. “We may have kissed but, I’m not gonna parade around for you, Incanti.”

He grinned and gave her a pair of sweatpants. “I’m pushing my luck, aren’t I?”

Ele didn’t reply, walking past Edoardo, dry clothes in hands, heading where she remembered the bathroom was.

Turning the light on, she entered the bathroom, not surprised by the shiny grey floor and wooden and marble accents, it screamed luxury. She locked the door and put the clothes down on the sink counter, catching her reflection in the large mirror. She was a mess.

She sat on the edge of the bathtub, trying to take a breath and process every single thing that had happened in the last thirty minutes. She had marched outside to yell, not to kiss, but to  _yell_  at Edoardo for what he did. He let her believe that he would be grand prize only to pull an easter egg.

But, she just gave in, she gave into the sight of him as droplets of rain fell on his face, looking defeated and heartbroken because of her utter rejection. This was  _it_  for him. The girl he liked didn’t like him back and, although he wasn’t content with her response, he would do anything she asked, because he hoped it would get her to see how much he cared, and, maybe one day, she would like him back.

She had resisted him for so long - one whole year - and, it’s only a week ago that she found herself seeing him in a different light and started caring for him. He had been nothing but kind and respectful when she stayed over. He even offered to make her breakfast in the morning. Maybe Edoardo Incanti wasn’t the spoiled, pretentious, careless manipulator she first labeled him as. 

Tonight, she just gave in. It made her laugh now, thinking about all the times she had pushed him away. But, once they kissed, she could feel herself melt into his arms, as if she always belonged there. And to say she could have had this kiss long ago…

Sighing, she stood up, catching a sight of a pile of perfectly folded towels, taking one to dry her wet hair.

When she was finished, Edoardo’s navy shirt swallowing her, sweatpants pulled to their tightest, Eleonora walked out of the bathroom, calling for Edo. The house was dark and, although she had stayed the night here once, she could easily get lost in this huge house.

“Edoardo?”

She found him in the kitchen, rustling pans and taking out mugs out of the cabinets. His back was to her, his wet clothes having been replaced by a white shirt and grey sweats, curls slowly drying on his head.

“I made us some tea, the same as last Friday. Lemon, right?” He reached on the counter and opened the cookie box, knowing she liked those. “Cookies?”

“Thanks.” She smiled and nodded, crossing the kitchen to take one but Edoardo pulled the box back, leaning for a kiss first which was granted. “I used one of your towels, I hope you don’t mind.”

“My towels are your towels.”

Eleonora rolled her eyes at the cliché saying. She bit into her cookie, taking a seat on the counter where Edoardo had set everything he needed for the teas.

Edo bit his lip looking up at her as she munched her cookie, the harsh neon of the kitchen failing to make her look ugly. He couldn’t believe that she had finally given into his charm. She was so beautiful, so stunning that he was almost always in awe of her. At this point, he wasn’t even trying to play it it cool anymore.

He gently stepped close to her, his fingers taking hold of her face. “Fuck, you’re beautiful,” Edoardo said, stepping closer again, crowding into her space.

She shook her head slightly, and he smiled, crashing his lips on hers as he stood between her parted knees. Edoardo swept his tongue over her bottom lips, demanding entrance while Ele lifted her hands up, sliding them up his shoulders, feeling the muscles under his thin shirt, and tying them around to the back of his neck, fingers playing into the slowly dried curls at the nape of his neck.

Breaking the kiss, Edo trailed his lips to her jaw and neck, taking his time tenderly kissing every inches of her skin.

“Can I stay here tonight?”

Her eyes were closed, enjoying the feeling of Edoardo’s soft lips as he brushed them against her jaw.

Edoardo tucked a piece of hair behind Ele’s ear, cocking an eyebrow. “Did you really think I’d let you go after you kissed me like that in the rain?”

Eleonora rolled her eyes.

.

“Will you play for me again?” Ele asked as they sat in the living area, steaming tea in hands, just like the last time she was here.

When Edoardo had played her that song on the guitar, Elenora felt like he was trying to talk to her through the lyrics. Each of them hid a special meaning, as if he was bearing his soul to her, opening his heart to her.

To him, she was this  _angel_ , this ‘perfect’ person and he was so overtaken by her appearance and how perfect he thought she was that he couldn’t even bear to approach her. He felt  _disarmed_  in front of her so, he had to watch her from afar because she’s out of his league.

This angel, was the opposite of his world, an unreachable beauty. He was violence and arrogance and manipulation and she was…humility and goodness and everything he will  _never_ be. And, he envied her.

In this, Edoardo identified himself a creep, a weirdo who doesn’t deserve this precious angel, aka Eleonora. Under his pretentious and cocky carapace, he’s insecure and and loathes all of his imperfections. He want a perfect body and soul in the hope that that could make her love him. He just wants to be perfect…for  _her_. Be worthy of her.

“Uh?” She nodded at the guitar, the one he serenaded her with. Edoardo’s lips curved into a smile, standing up from the couch to go and unhook the guitar from the wall. “Better than that, I can teach you how to play. I can’t do anything for the bad singing but, I can teach you a few chords.” 

She took the guitar from him, gently placing on her lap, then looked up to Edoardo for guidance.

The Sava’s weren’t a musical family. When Eleonora was younger, she went through a phase where she wanted to become a music prodigy, so, her parents got her a flute, being the least expensive instrument on the market. She played everyday for hours and, after a month of enduring his sister’s ear-bleeding talent at the flute, Filippo stole it from her room and threw it in a trash somewhere in the city without her knowing.

Truly, it’ll be a miracle if Edoardo manage to teach her a few good chords.

Eleonora was a disaster at guitar. She couldn’t even get  _one_  chord right. Edoardo had been teaching her for twenty minutes and it sounded off-key every time she scratched the strings.

“No. Not like this, just-” Edo chuckled, shaking his head as Eleonora moved her fingers wrongly on the strings. “Can I touch you? Like, can I position your fingers? I feel like it’s gonna be easier.”

She nodded and the brunet scooted closer to her, hands over her’s, placing her dainty fingers correctly on the neck.

Eleanora listened to Edo carefully as he gently held her fingers, helping her place them on the guitar strings. Her heart was beating fast, trying to take in the moment. From here, she could smell the rain lingering on his skin along with something woody and spicy with a note of citrus; he smelled heavenly. She tried to concentrate, not letting herself be distracted, determined to play the guitar.

“Now, just hold the pick and run it through the strings. It’ll sound great I promise.”

The surprise and proudness in her eyes when the chord didn’t sound off-key made Edoardo smile. Teaching her a whole song would be a chore but, Edo was ready to dedicate hours and hours into the task if it made Eleonora happy.


End file.
